Forest of Love
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: After Scott breaks her heart, Alex finds Jean and love insues. One-shot


**I would like to say before I actually begin writing this, that I hold nothing against any characters in this series and that the serious hardcore fans can forgive me for some of the things I've done. If you don't like swearing and smut, don't read. That simple.**

"How is this not a big deal?" Jean screamed. "You _cheated_ on me! You _cheated_ on me with our _teacher_!"

"Ororo isn't that much older than the rest of us! Besides, she's been a lot more understanding than you!" Scott yelled at her. His glasses glowed dangerously as his anger amplified his powers.

Jean scoffed, "Small wonder considering how much she seemed to be enjoying getting fucked by you all night long. Maybe if you go upstairs now, you'd find her sprawled on the bed, waiting for her precious Scott to come back between her legs."

Scott paused in his verbal attack, but his voice dripped with acid venom, "Are you insinuating she's a slut?"

"If the shoe fits."

As long as Jean had known the man, he had never made an evil move toward a woman, particularly her, but the moment the words left her lips, he lunged at her with a snarl worthy of Logan and connected fist with face...many times.

She couldn't even scream and did her best to fight him off, in her panic forgetting she had telekinesis and telepathy on her side. Eventually, she felt him being lifted off of her as strong arms wrapped under Scott's to more easily pick him up. Though her face was unharmed (thank God for involuntary telekinetic protective shielding), her heart hurt far worse than her face ever could have. The faceless savior turned around to the side and looked at Jean with concern, "Maybe you should leave."

Jean nodded, muttering a quick word of thanks to her new hero, as spot formerly held by the new's older brother. Her defender was Scott's younger brother, Alex. He had moved to New York nearly a year prior and had since lived practically in the shadows, never quite fitting into the New York scene. Hawaii was an exotic wonder to those who had never been there, and always would be, thus making those who came from there even more awkward in normal lights.

Jean ran as fast and far as she could, wanting to make sure Scott couldn't catch her. She ran through the halls of the mansion, practically plowing through Kitty in the process, the gorgeous lawn in the back, and finally the forest to which she ran until she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Breaking into a clearing, she ran over to a tree, and collapsed in front of it, content to cry her heart out alone. Alone was a status she would probably always be and Jean knew she had better get used to the concept while she could.

Jean sobbed loudly until her voice was hoarse and tears covered nearly every surface of her cheeks. She had loved Scott, but he hadn't loved her. It had been the same with Duncan. Was she doomed to repeat this cycle until the day she died?

Curling up into a ball, she laid her head on the grass and counted to a thousand, effectively putting her to sleep by 238. When she woke, it was to somebody shaking her shoulder, "Jean? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jean sat up and gazed into the tanned face of Alex, immediately feeling self-conscious about her appearance which screamed obvious tears. "Yeah. I'm fine, I guess."

He cocked his head to the side and opened his arms, to which she crawled inside, letting them close around her. In the dark of the night, he had been scared to death she had fallen and hit her head, maybe killing her. Alex's great relief was having her in his arms, the woman he had been in love with for so long, but decided to stay in the shadows for. Jean had loved his brother, and who was he to intrude?

Her green eyes met his brown and she sighed into his chest, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you liked me."

_Oh shit!_ "How do you know that?"

Her brows furrowed, "Because I'm a telepath and you're thinking so loud ever telepath on the Eastern seaboard should be able to pick up that message."

He felt his face grow hot and looked away toward where he had come from, but she caught his chin, directing his face toward hers. She gave him a seductive smile, "It's okay."

"I...I don't want to hurt you," Alex gulped. "I don't want to hurt your reputation."

Her laugh made his heart skip, "Screw my reputation. I want you."

"Bull. You've never wanted me," Alex let her go and stood. "It's always been Scott. Scott this and Scott that! I look around and you all look at me the same way! I know I'm more uncontrolable and more rebelious, but I just want to live! I've been in love with you, seen who you truly are for so long, and it practically killed me to see all of the things he was doing to you! Do you really think Ororo was the first? Do you really think last night was the first time he had been with Ororo, let alone anybody else? No, love. He's been playing us both for so long, we may as well have stood on a chess board and let him move us around."

Jean stood, wrapping her arms around him and burying her newly tear covered face into his back, as he refused to turn around for her, "I'm so sorry Alex, but you're wrong. I did feel something for you, but it's taken me this long to realize it. I don't deserve you, and I didn't deserve you saving me in there. If you want me to walk away, then I-"

Her words were cut off by his mouth meeting hers in a kiss that took her breath away as he turned to face her. The kiss could have gone on for hours and neither would have known it. The kiss consumed them. Lips sucked and tongues danced as the newly realized lovers fought to discover just how much the other truly loved them.

Eventually they couldn't get close enough as they were, so shirts began to be pulled off and pants undone. Somewhere in the middle of undressing, they feel to the ground, never breaking the kiss. Alex finally took the initiative and broke it in order to pull his and her pants off and practically tackled her, his veins pumping with pure lust.

It wasn't as if she minded. She struggled to pull her bra and panties off, leaving her skin bare to the night air...and his lips. His warm mouth assaulted every inch of her skin, leaving her writhing in pleasure for a release only he could give.

He pulled his boxers off and parted her legs, mumbling, "Are you a virgin?"

She nodded, "It's okay. I'll be able to handle it."

He grunted in response and thrust forward slowly, breaking her barrier. Jean cried out, the pain being more than she expected so suddenly, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Alex leaned down and kissed the tear away, "I'm sorry babe. So sorry."

Nodding to acknowledge she had heard him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, so she could kiss his neck while he thrust in and out. The pleasure that built between them was unlike anything they had ever felt before. He kissed her neck, jaw, then shoulder, trying to ignore the little voice in his cock, telling him to release. He wouldn't until she had. She deserved that much.

The sounds she began to make went from his ears on an express line to his erection, making it harder than he thought possible. The pressure was building and building in the both of them, making her finally break over the edge, clenching her muscles around him. He followed almost immediately after, screaming her name just as she had his.

Alex collapsed on top of her, still inside, but neither party minded too much. They fell asleep like that. No one would come out to find them, and when they woke up in the morning, they would find themselves in a new relationship they had never thought of before.

**Definitely not my best fic, but feel free to press the little blue button and tell me what you think of this story.**


End file.
